Ever Fall In Love?
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Two songfics to the same song, one from Duo's POV and one for Heero's about how they feel bout each other. Please R&R 1x2x1
1. Duo's Thoughts

A/N Just something I wrote, I was listening to the song and this just popped into my head.

Rating - PG

Summary - Two songfics to the same song, one from Duo's POV and one for Heero's, both detailing their feelings for each other.

Disclaimer – Yeah, I own Gundam Wing which is exactly why they're all screwing like bunnies.

**Ever Fallen In Love - Duo**

_You spurn my natural emotions_

_You make me feel like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

"Baka!"

'Baka,' why am I not surprised? simple but effective, not very original but then again maybe I'm not worth any originality.

I take it I've messed up again, not surprising is it? After all what can I do, just a piece of street trash, what good can I be?

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you_

_And that's worse_

I'm not going to argue, I never do, do I? Just take it in my stride, it's not like it's going to bother me anyway is it? Why the hell should I care what he thinks? Nothing gets to me, 02, Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, no matter which mask I'm using this time it doesn't matter because nothing ever bothers me. Nothing ever matters.

I never argue because if I did you might stop altogether. Every insult with you is just a statement and when it is I can almost fool myself into believing that you don't mean it. I know that's not true though but at least this way you talk to me.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Why was I so stupid? How could I have been so stupid? I guess there's some truth in the insults after all. How did I manage to fall in love with you? Heero Yuy, of all people I had to pick someone who's incapable of loving me back. Someone who probably wouldn't care even if he did know, someone who's only concern would be if this was going to affect the mission in anyway.

_I can't see much of a future_

_Unless we find out what's to blame_

_What a shame_

What the hell happened to you anyway Heero, why is it that you believe so totally and whole heartedly that emotions are a weakness unbefitting of a soldier, was it just continuously being told so… or was it something else?

_And we won't be together much longer_

_Unless we realize that we are the same_

We aren't really that different Heero, you and I, you have your mask and I have mine, you have your fighting style and I have mine, you have you life of war and I have mine. Notice any similarities? Every time in every way, every situation and in everything that we do our actions, reactions and thought processes are controlled by the fact that we are at war. Why the hell do you fight anyway? You don't believe in peace, no really, I don't think any of us do now, maybe Quatre but even there I doubt it.

We're both soldiers, we have completely different ways of dealing with the things we do but we both have to deal with them.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

At least, I think we do, there's always a chance that my original assessment of you was correct and you really aren't human.

_You disturb my natural emotions_

_You make me feel like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

I'm not hopeless, I'm not impossible; I'm not just a mere distraction. Why is it that I believe this and yet one word from you can send me tumbling back into the abyss that I've just crawled out of? What gives you that power over me?

_And if I start a commotion_

_I'll only end up losing you_

_And that's worse_

I can't loose you, I can't let go of you, I won't let my own feelings get in the way of this, I won't let myself ruin this, I give you a reason to leave like everyone else did.

You can't leave Heero… please…

I won't change, I'll ignore the looks Quatre, Trowa and Wufei give the two of us, I'll keep smiling for everyone, I'll smile for you Heero but only when you can't see me.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Ever fallen for someone you know you shouldn't have fallen for?

I have. And I can't tell you how much it hurts.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

_Fallen in love with_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

**Owari**

A/N Next chapter's Heero's version on what he feels for Duo.


	2. Heero's Thoughts

A/N This is Heero's chapter.

For disclaimer, etc, see last chapter.

**Ever Fallen In Love? - Heero**

_You spurn my natural emotions_

_You make me feel like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

"Why don't you just stop pretending to be human?"

I hold in the bitter laugh that threatens to escape as I remember. It's the other way round Duo, I'm human and I can't stop pretending to be perfect, to be a perfect soldier, to have no emotions, to not know the meaning of the word love.

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you_

_And that's worse_

I do though, I won't say anything though, every slap on the back, every teasing comment is a sign that you know I'm alive, pathetic isn't it? Like a dog pleading for scraps I keep praying silently for every indication you give that I still exist, sometimes I wonder. I know I've brought it on myself but… I don't know any different.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

How could I have been such a fool? I wasn't supposed to feel emotions at all, let alone love, love was never on the agenda. Love wasn't in the plan. Why didn't anybody ever warn me that love isn't something you plan for or can control, it controls you, it can lift you higher than heaven or plunge you down into the depths of hell in a split-second.

_I can't see much of a future_

_Unless we find out what's to blame_

_What a shame_

I can see your mask you know? I know you have one just as complex as mine, if not more so. I have spent my entire life trying to cover up who I am, you have spent your life creating another personality for yourself.

I can't say anything until you trust me without your mask, that will never happen I know, I can't take down my walls why should I expect you to do so, maybe it's better this way.

_And we won't be together much longer_

_Unless we realize that we are the same_

We are the same, I know you think we're worlds apart but I'm not so different really, I do have emotions, I do have feelings, I just don't know how to deal with them, I don't know how to look at my feelings and acknowledge them let alone understand them.

I need your help Duo, why can't I just say it, just ask you?

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

What did I think I was doing? There was a reason I wasn't supposed to love. It gives someone the kind of power over you that no one should have over a soldier.

What would happen if the enemy found out? They'd try and get you to get to me, or visa versa if they thought that love was reciprocated, what would I do if OZ ever got their hands on you because of me?

The soldier in me assures me that I wouldn't care or, if necessary, would take steps to ensure that you couldn't talk if they tortured you. The human in me however tells me that I'd go in with all guns blazing, ripping the base you were on apart, killing anyone between me and you and tearing those who'd dared to hurt you to shreds.

Love makes you vulnerable, it makes you start to question why you are here, what your purpose is, things you've known ever since you can remember.

Nothing other than the mission should have that kind of power over a soldier and maybe not even then.

_You disturb my natural emotions_

_You make me feel like dirt_

_And I'm hurt_

I know you treat me no differently, I know Quatre, Trowa and Wufei get the same impromptu hugs, pats-on-the-back and smiles I do. I'll take what I can get though. I couldn't live without those touches, I think you may be the only one who has ever touched me with any semblance of kindness.

_And if I start a commotion_

_I'll only end up losing you_

_And that's worse_

I wont let you go, I don't know what I'd do, you can't leave and I'll keep going as I am, you notice me and talk to me as I am. I might never get anything else but you'll stay and that's enough.

I don't know what I'd do if you left Duo, please don't leave me.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

Ever fallen for someone you know you shouldn't have fallen for?

I have… and I thought death hurt, it's got nothing on love, death can't hold a candle to love.

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love_

_In love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

_Fallen in love with_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

**Owari**

A/N Well? Did you like? Please review, I live for reviews.


	3. Get Together

**AN – **This is the get-together chapter since quite a few people asked for one, sorry that it took so long, like over two years long.

**Rating/Summary/Disclaimer – **Please see part one

**Ever Fall in Love**

**Chapter 3/3**

Quatre lasted a few weeks before he snapped. Grabbing the shocked Deathscythe pilot around the wrist he pulled him into the kitchen, using the momentum to slam the teenage boy into the wall.

As Quatre let go Duo spun around, eyes wide. "What the hell? Q?"

"You," Quatre hissed. "Are an idiot."

"Hey!" Duo objected on principle, before pausing. "Why am I an idiot?"

Quatre rolled his eyes. "As if you didn't know."

Clenching his teeth at the complete incomprehension on the other pilot's face he counted to ten and then spoke, "Heero."

Instantly Duo slumped. "Oh, what about him?"

"You don't know," Quatre realised instantly and fought the urge to hit his head off the wall. "You actually don't know." He shook his head and then enunciated carefully, "he _likes_ you."

Duo gave a bitter laugh. "I don't know what's up with your space heart there Quatre but the chances of Heero liking me are pretty much-"

"I know," Quatre interrupted. "That you don't think he's capable of feeling but, trust me, he is. You have to remember that Heero has basically no experience of social interaction."

Duo looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you were both five years younger and not terrorists he'd be dipping your braid in the inkwell."

Duo stared at him. "Quatre?"

The blonde pilot deflated suddenly. "I'm sorry, I know I'm snapping Duo but it hurts." He rubbed his hand over his chest. "Someone has to do something and it has to be you."

Duo opened his mouth to ask 'why' and then closed it. He couldn't see Heero making the first move either.

"He's upstairs," Quatre offered. "Go and talk to him, please Duo."

"Quatre…"

"I know, but please try it. For me."

In reply Duo walked out of the room, distracted, he nearly bumped into Trowa.

"Whoops." He stumbled slightly and Trowa steadied him. "Sorry Tro-man."

The green-eyed pilot didn't say anything, just glared at him and walked into the kitchen.

Blinking in confusion, Duo turned and walked up the stairs. Why was Trowa mad at him?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Heero was sitting quietly on his bed, staring out of one of the windows when Duo knocked quietly and entered.

"Hey Heero."

The other teenager spun round in shock. "Duo!"

'Great,' Duo though glumly. 'He can't even stand to be in the same room as me.'

"Hey," he repeated awkwardly, capping it off with a wave. Heero just looked at him and Duo cursed himself inwardly. 'Shit, no wonder he thinks I'm a moron.'

"I just talked to Quatre," he continued, still cursing each word as it left his mouth. Really, could he sound anymore-?

Heero interrupted his mental criticism when his head shot up and Duo turned to look at him in confusion.

"Really?" Heero sounded nervous and it took Duo a second to remember what he'd said. Quatre, right. "That's funny, I just talked to Trowa."

'So that's why he glared at me,' Duo realised absently as he stared at the other pilot.

"Duo," Heero tentatively asked eventually. "Have I done something stupid?"

Duo just looked at him, wondering how he could ever have thought that the pilot was expressionless. Everything Heero thought or felt was written on his face!

"Well," he offered finally. "If you have then I have too."

Heero smiled hesitantly and Duo felt himself grin, helpless to stop the delighted expression.

Suddenly he recalled Quatre's words, 'someone has to do something and it has to be you'. Heero had made the first move, however fumbling, and now it was Duo's turn.

"Love you," he tendered eventually.

Slowly he felt himself relax as he took in Heero's expression and he knew exactly what was coming before the young man even said it.

"Love you too."

Still, it was always nice to hear.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face for the rest of the day. Not even when Heero got called away on an emergency mission. For the first time he'd sent him off with a kiss and a 'good luck'.

Whistling, he made his way back into the kitchen. Quatre looked up at him from behind a cup of tea and smiled.

"I take it that it went well then."

Duo couldn't help the grin widening as he remembered. "Oh yeah."

"Duo." Quatre's voice was serious and he looked up into the blonde pilot's face.

"Yeah?"

"There's no such thing as falling in love with someone you shouldn't fall for." Quatre sighed and his eyes focussed on something behind Duo's head.

Spinning in his seat Duo caught sight of Trowa walking past the window. He smirked, he'd been right then.

"Not when they love you back anyway," Quatre finished, depression clear in his voice. Duo spun back.

"Excuse me!"

Quatre frowned, confused. "What?"

Duo shook his head. "Okay, did I travel to an alternate version of this world where Trowa doesn't worship the ground you walk on?"

"What?" Quatre sounded shocked.

Duo rolled his eyes and stole a line. "Go and talk to him, please Quatre."

And later he realises that both Quatre and Trowa have vanished into Quatre's bedroom.

And he catches sight of Wufei creeping back onto the grounds, a red rose clutched firmly in his hand.

And he hears the sounds of a returning gundam and runs out to the hanger, a smile on his face.

And wonders when life wasn't this way.


End file.
